To Walk Away
by The Magnus Bane
Summary: stiles is fed up with being used by the pack, he Is tired of being expendable and only used when he is needed then thrown away so when the pack goes to far he simply walks away. what will the pack do to get him back? what will Derek do to get him back? what are these new feelings the alpha has for the boy? sterek. be nice only my second story. tell me if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

So I don't know if I will continue this story or what it depends on my response. I am still new so please only helpful comments thanks. I do not own teen wolf. Please read and review.

…

Stiles pulled up to the newly refurbished hale house where the pack is currently resigned, today was the pack meeting and usually he was ecstatic to just be included in their little endeavor of family bonding. But today I would rather be in my room tucked away from the world.

Today was Sunday July the twenty sixth two thousand fourteen, exactly ten years since his mother's sudden death. Everything hurt, like a fresh wound that never gets the chance to recover; he still feels the sting like the day it happened.

The worst part is that everyone forgot, Scott didn't text, probably to engrossed with Alison to do anything. It was fine he was just the puny little human right? No one needed him… he wasn't important. Hell he was pretty much convinced that they only kept him around for pity or just to make fun of him.

…

**Stiles:**

As the car came to a stop I lowered my car stereo and put my head on the steering wheel. I began to take long deep breaths so I wouldn't have a second panic attack, and my heart rate began to return to normal. Everyone was already here probably due to me being thirty minutes late, but really didn't care. All I wanted to do was drink myself into oblivion and forget.

With one last breath I picked my head up off my steering wheel and opened my door, I began to take wobbly steps towards the house and put the usual stiles smile on my face so no one will know the pain that lies underneath the mask, and climbed up those stairs.

I opened the door and looked around the large den; they already started the meeting which stung a bit more than expected. All the usual couples where already together in their usual spots, Isaac was cuddled up with Danny on the love seat, Scott and Alison where on the couch on the far end of the room, peter was standing up; leaning in the door way that connected the den to the living room, Lydia basically in Jacksons lap on the floor next to Isaac and Danny, and finally Derek in the recliner looking relaxed.

The only human in our little group was Alisson, even I am a fae and an extremely powerful one at that not that any of them knew it, in fact the only one who knew was Deaton and he only knew because he knew his mom. Danny received the bite after going out with Isaac and hearing about them being mates. Lydia was rebitten by Derek and this time the bite settled in quite nicely into a were, and the used to be kanima settled some love issues and was currently the blue eyed bata.

"Hey guys what I miss?" I said usual fake cheer coating my every word.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Jackson said usual arrogance seeping through his words.

"we need you to look up the alpha pack that was basically it for you because you can't do much else. Now why were you late?" Derek stated in his almighty alpha tone that I hated. I narrowed my eyes at the alpha, just because I had a crush on the man didn't mean I would take his shit especially today, all they thought I was good for was research, like I was their work monkey… that stung but It was fine, they were still my friends.

"Oh you know doing stuff and things. Slacking off decided hey why not be late right? Just to piss Derek off." Sarcasm dripping off of my words like poison. His glare (which totally did not scare me) was enough to shut me up "listen this is my first time being late and I had to do something important ok?"

I heard laughing and stopped. "What?" I said starting to get a little pissed off.

"What could you possibly be doing that was oh so important?" Isaac said trying but failing to control his laughter. In fact the whole pack minus Derek and peter where outright laughing at me, even peter was smiling and Derek had his own version of a smile.

I tried to smile though I wanted to scream I began to clutch my hands into fists trying to control my magic and anger. "Yea I mean it's not like you have any friends and the little you do have are here. Hell even your dad is working." Scott aid and the pack continued to laugh at me as if It was funny.

That was the last straw, they do this all the time… obviously I am just useless to them, I am expendable. I can be used when needed and then tossed out like trash.

All I remember is my fist coming into contact with the wall and hearing the distinct cracking sound of the paint. _I made cracks in the wall _I thought. _they literally mad me so mad I punched a damn wall and broke it without damaging a single bone in my damn body._

My eyes went wide and my hand came down. All eyes were on me as I began to back away. I swallowed the lump in my throat. And began to leave turning my back to my so called "friends".

Without turning around I whispered "your right I don't have any friends…" I paused and looked up towards my blue jeep. "oh and scotty check the fucking date I think something important happened.

And with that I left and I finally let the tears stream down my face.

…

**So how was it? Any good? please read and review tell me if I should continue or not because I honestly don't know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Okay so I was pretty happy with the response plus I have so many ideas for this. So please read and review. Oh I take any and all suggestions and I want to try and take prompts.**

…

**No pov:**

They all sat there frozen, Scotts mouth kept opening like he wanted to say something but closed his mouth thinking better of it, he sort of looked like a fish out of water… floundering… trying to figure out what had just happened, as were the rest of the pack.

They heard the jeep door close and stiles peel out of the drive. As soon as stiles was out of the drive way it was like everyone came back to consciousness, the werewolves soon turned to Scott expecting answers for stiles outburst.

"Don't look at me." He started arm around his girlfriend's waist protectively, leaning up a bit. "He has never acted like that he is always happy." Scott finished leaning back down.

"Yea and its annoying just like him." Jackson mumbled under his breath but the death looks from the rest of the pack quieted him down.

"What's today? What was he talking about?" Danny looked right at Scott as he said that and Scott began to take out his phone.

One look at the date and Scott froze, eyes going wide. His stomach began to churn and twist uncomfortably. But this still didn't explain everything, he had forgotten before but he has never acted like this he would smile and still be relatively pleasant.

Scott came out of his thoughts when Isaac cleared his throat "so?" he asked doe eyed and innocent.

"Today is the day stiles mom died." He whispered and put his head in his hands and everyone went silent.

…

Stiles began to make the drive through the woods, the thick foliage whizzing by and blurring together. He had tears running down his face but he could care less, he was more angry than sad, his heart was pounding in his ears making it impossible to hear anything else

He had finally made it on to the highway connected to the preserve. He looked down at his hands on the wheel and came to an abrupt stop. His hands where shooting out purple sparks, he took out his mirror and looked at what was staring back. His eyes had turned purple into purple slits and looked catlike; his ears had gone pointy, along with his teeth which all came to a point and looked as if they had gone shorter, and his nails began to elongate and curve twards his hand.

He turned away and began breathing deep long breaths, just as Deaton had instructed. He had never lost control like that, in fact Deaton thought at one point he was wrong because the fae in him didn't show in his physical appearance nor power wise appearance until he was about sixteen, though stiles already knew due to his mother… how do you think he was so accepting to werewolves, to the very idea that they did in fact exist? The fae never got away from him, in fact it was pretty chill, but that might be because stiles never lets himself get angry or really sad for that matter.

When his heart beat began to steady out and features began to set back into more human like, he put his hands on the wheel and began the trek home.

…

Stiles had already ben to the graveyard by himself and took tiger lilies, which were her favorites to her grave, so he just went home to his now empty home. His dad wouldn't be home till late tonight, he always picked up extra shifts around this time so he wouldn't have to be in the house. It was just stiles ad his thought, he put his head on the steering wheel and closed his eyes, and he sat there just listening to the sweet music playing in the background.

_They don't need me, no one needs me. I am only used for research even though I can fight… with magic and hell I have even picked up with weapons after asking Chris to train me. They only use me as needed…. They throw me away but not anymore. I am done. _He thought and began to go into his house feeling just a bit lighter.

…

Derek began to pace, he understood the sudden outburst not, he was just upset with the fact he lost his mother today. "so what do we do?" Isaac asked from his spot cuddling in deeper to Danny.

"We let him know that it's fine and okay, that we understand he was just angry and we forgive him." Scott stated already getting up. "But I don't understand why he reacted like that he is usually okay this time of year, even when I forget." Scott wondered aloud.

"he looked fine when he came in." Jackson added sounding board but you could tell through his douche exterior, he was worried about stiles.

"You don't think it was what we had said do you?" Danny pondered sounding worried and remorseful.

"Nah he can take a joke, and he can certainly give it right back." Scott assured.

"Okay well let's get this done" peter said with a sly smile and rubbed his hands together looking like an evil villain in a cartoon. He was stopped with Derek's arm in front of him.

"You are not going." He stated letting his eyes bleed red, there was no argument on peters side, and everyone began to file out of the house into their respected cars and took off.

…

**Stiles:**

I was going to make some spaghetti, but my appetite just left me, just like everything else in my life. I really just wanted my mom to envelope me in a tight hug and tell me everything will be okay, that it will work out in the end , and then sing to me in that beautiful voice she had that always seemed to calm me down in times of crisis.

I began to drag my heavy feet up the stairs, thankful that it was summer and we still had about three weeks left, I was just going to plop down into my sheets and sleep the pain away. Maybe watch a few episodes of the walking dead off of my lap top, but of course life didn't want that for me. When I opened the door my window was open and the entire pack was there…. Well minus peter, whom I hated and was glad he wasn't there to be his usual prick self.

They probably came to ask if I was still doing research or maybe give me an apology. The thought of an apology made me want to forgive them, and I would if it was an apology because I mean I'm stiles, funny never sad, never mad stiles.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gestured for them to continue.

"we forgive you, we know you were just mad about today being your mother's death and all and didn't mean to make a scene." Scott was the first to speak and everyone nodded agreeing with Scott.

My eyes went wide and my heart hammered with anger, they came over here to tell me that it was okay, that they understood.

I clenched my fists in anger. "You think I hit the wall out of me being upset for my mother's death?" I questioned through clenched teeth.

Scott nodded and smiled, that was enough to set me off, I leaped forward and my fist collided with his jaw. I began to hit him again this one collided with his cheek and I heard the tell tail sign of bone crunching. Everyone suddenly came out of there paralyzed state, and began to pry me off of Scott before someone got hurt. They probably thought that I would be the one to get hurt, but I was fae, I was powerful.

See just like if an alpha attacks a werewolf it takes longer to heal, the same rules apply. Scotty was going to be healing for a few days and sporting a nasty bruise for at least a week, but the broken bone would probably be healed up by tomorrow.

I shook everyone off of me and began to look around at the people who I once called my friends. I felt like screaming and kicking but I couldn't. I began to shake with anger and crunched his hands together into fists as my nails began to form claws. My claws pierced my skin and stung, it was the only thing keeping me human.

"You think I was so mad and upset by my mother's passing? No it goes so much fucking deeper than that." I began; when Scott looked like he was going to interrupt I opened my mouth once again. "Shut up I have the floor." He shut his mouth real quick due to the tone I held with him.

"All you ever do is use me, then when you're done I am thrown away like I have no purpose. I can do a hell of a lot more than just fucking research. I have saved your asses more times than I can count. You don't want me then fucking fine don't fucking talk to me. Don't act like my damn friends… you know what I am fucking done! I'm done being the little token human when I am not even fucking human." I hissed on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean?" Derek said voice gruff but soft, it almost made me want to apologize, but I held my ground.

"Oh why look at that another thing you didn't notice." I looked at Scott as I said the last part. "What is it Scotty to busy playing grab ass with your new girlfriend to realize that I have been spending an awful lot of time at the vets? I am fae, Of the Hollandale clan." I hissed and let my eyes change purple and go into fae mode complete with pointy ears. Scott's look of recognition to my mother's Madan name was satisfactory. _At least he remembered something, _I thought

They all gasped and took steps back. I smirked at their reaction, they really were clueless. I changed back to my human form.

"Just another thing none of you could see, I know you can smell the magic, the power I possessed, none of you cared enough to ask. None of you cared to even bring it up." I whispered the last part and sat on my bed, I put my head in my hands these people didn't care about me… so why did it hurt so much to tell them to leave? Especially Derek.

I looked up anger evident in my eyes. "I mean Lydia you are not stupid you just didn't care; I don't know why I ever loved you, you could care less about me. Scott I thought we were friends man." I said in a broken voice. Scott opened his mouth, maybe to console me I don't know.

"Get out." I said voice firm.

"What?" it was Jackson looking at me wide eyed.

"I said get the hell out of my house and don't come back. But that won't be hard for any of you, it's not like you, or really any of you visit anyway." I almost screamed, venom dripping off every word. My tone so harsh they all visibly flinched

Everyone began to move mechanically through the window, looking stiff. I looked out the window at all the people I once called friends.

"And if I see you come through my window again I will not hesitate to shoot you, which I know how to because my dad and argent showed me, maybe not with wolfs bane because that could kill you but it sure would hurt like a son of a bitch." And with that I slammed my window shut.

I plopped down on my bed and pulled out my laptop. I had pictures of my mom on here and usually it would make me feel better, though I doubt I will just magically feel better but it was worth a try.

I waited for my computer to load not realizing that I was being watched by a pair of blue eyes.

…

_So the boy is fae Hu well this is certainly a new development in my little plan._ Peter thought smirk on his face. He isn't strong enough to take Derek due to him coming back from the grave and all, but maybe with some fae magic I can get there. He smiles at the window in where stiles was sleeping one last time and exited back into the woods.

**thanks you to all my followers. I am sorry about switching third and first person I didn't get to edit because I wouldn't have posted lol. thank you to all my peoples! tell me if I should continue! read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ok so I love this response. I don't know where this idea came from, it was just a random burst of inspiration, I didn't think it would get this much of a response. I'm glad everyone likes it and I hope you read and review. I don't own teen wolf. And I will be continuing this story. :) **

…

**Stiles:**

I began to pace, it was just about five thirty and my dad still wasn't home, I was worried. He usually did work crazy hours yes, especially this time of year, but this was ridiculous, I wanted my dad, no I needed my dad. My eyes brimmed with unshed tears that threatened to spill out. It wasn't just about my dad not being here, it was about the whole ordeal. I just lost my best friend that I had known since first grade, I lost my pack that I am not entirely sure wanted me there, and somewhere along the way I had lost myself.

My fists began to ball up in anger, I wanted to scream and hit something, but before I could hit something and release some of this pint up anger, I felt a stinging sensation in my palm. I looked down to see my nails had elongated into sharp curved claws and my fists were shooting purple sparks.

_Dammit, _he thought_ I've never had this problem before, even when my mom had just died I was always able to keep it hidden._

I began to breathe and allow his anger to ebb away, my features returned to normal and I smiled. I had found my anchor, my mom, and the last words she had said to me. The last memory of her still lodged in my mind as if it had happened only days ago.

_I watched as my mother lay in the hospital bed slowly dying, Claudia Stillinski didn't have long and she knew it. Her son was sitting in those uncomfortable hospital chairs that made her back hurt just looking at it. She lifted herself up with all the strength she could muster and looked at her son…at me through glassy eyes._

_She gestured for him to move in closer, and he did. She smiled and said "My beautiful, beautiful boy." She started and saw as tears brimmed my eyes."Shhhh shhh, baby…" she paused for a few moments but when I didn't reply she pulled my face towards her. "Genim look at me." _

_I did as I was told and looked in her eyes, her eyes used to be so filled with curiosity and wonder, were now sunken in and filled with death and sadness. "Listen baby, I don't have long." At that he allowed the tears to flow freely._

"_Baby boy I love you, I am so proud of you, I am so proud of the man you will become. You are destined for greatness, you care so much about other people, you always want to save to save the world. Your fae will come in handy, you are just going to enter a whole new world and I won't be there to guide you, you have to guide yourself. And you will, you will save people Genim, maybe not always physically but you have ability to heal people where they most need it. I love you okay, don't lose who you are, promise me Genim." She croaked as tears began to slide down her big blue eyes._

"_I promise mommy." I said through the tears._

_She smiled and the heart monitor began to flatten, I yelled for the nurses but it was too late, she was gone._

I came out of my thoughts by the slamming of the front door. I jumped at the sudden noise but rushed to the stairs to see who had entered. _If its derek I swear to god I will… _I didn't get to finish my thought before I came face to face my father looking up with tired eyes.

"Stiles? What are you doing still awake?" he asked, words slurring together from exhaustion. I didn't say anything, just rushed down the stairs and hugged my father.

The sheriff staggered back not expecting the hug but soon squeezed onto his soon and closed his eyes, I began to cry into his jacket , but I really didn't care. I had lost so much today and just to know that my dad was still here, that he still cared, was comforting.

When I had finally calmed down I let go of my dad and looked him in the eye, he looked tired which sent a pang of gilt through my body. I had put my dad through hell and back trying to protect him from the supernatural, well now I don't have to do that because I am done!

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and looked at the floor.

"Don't be kid, now go to sleep we can talk in the morning. Ok?" he said and gave a tired smile.

"ok." Was all I said, and with a quick hug goodbye I went towards my room.

"I love you stiles." He said affectionately trying to stifle a yawn.

I turned towards him and smiled "love you too dad." I replied and smiled. I began to enter my room.

I closed the door behind me and flopped on my bed. I was exhausted. Without changing my clothes I curled up into my bed and looked around the room, a small smile on my face, everything will turn out alright; everything was going to be ok. With that last thought I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

I awoke with a start, my mind still fogy from sleep. I looked up at the ceiling, allowing the full weight of everything to come crashing down. Maybe everything won't be okay, maybe what he did was wrong.

All of a sudden I hear my phone start to buzz from my bedside table, I come out of my fog and reach to my left and grab my phone. My eyes were wide as I saw I had forty eight texts from everyone in the pack, twenty six from Scott alone, and six missed calls.

I began to skim over messages, you know just to see… there was no harm in just _seeing_ what they said… right?

~_bro I'm sorry, whatever I did I am sorry__ Scott

~_hey you okay?_ _ Isaac

~_nice punch man, didn't think you had it in you__ Jackson

~_but really are you okay? _ _Jackson

My eyebrows were raised, those were only some and even Jackson wanted to know if I was okay… even Jackson. Derek had texted me a few times, which did not, in any way, get my heart fluttering in my chest.

Maybe I should just apologize…

All of a sudden it all came back to me, why I wasn't talking to them. All of the name calling, Derek pushing me into walls, only wanting me when they need something, the constant pain in my chest. Those were just a few. Why would I want to go back to a place where I am unwelcomed, unwanted? They will miss having that person around, having someone to listen to their problems when I can't even deal with my own, but they won't miss me.

"Fuck them." I mumbled to no one in particular, just to an empty room. With a sigh I laid back onto my pillows and began to close my eyes once again.

…

My eyes began to open once again, but this time I decided it was time to stop moping and do something. I got up out of my bed and changed the day old clothes. I began to walk down the stairs, and somehow managed not to trip, even in my sleep induced state.

When I walked in I jumped a little, not expecting at all what I was seeing. There at the table was Scott sitting at the table, looking at me expectedly with round eyes, and my father fixing breakfast for the boy who had basically became his son.

"Oh good your awake." My father said and smiled. My eyes never leaving Scott as I narrowed my eyes at my ex best friend.

"What is he doing here?" I said my tone bitter. His smile began to falter as my dad looked confused.

"well you seemed upset last night so I figured you could go for a little company…" my dad drew out, looking from boy to boy.

"Stiles, please." Scott began but I cut him off.

"get the hell out of my house." I forced out as I looked at the ground. I had to do this, but it was still hard, he was my best friend.

"stiles stop this your being stupid." He said as he jumped from foot to foot.

My head snapped up so fast it cracked. Anger burned in my eyes.

"OUT!" I roared. My dad jumped, and then began to speak up. "Scott I think it would be best if you left… now" he said eyes never left me as my breathing became labored and hard. I was struggling to keep my control in check. With one last look at me he left.

I took a seat at the table as I regained my control; I jumped as a hand was pressed into my shoulder then warm arms wrapped around my tiny frame. When he could sense me relaxing he looked at me with worried eyes.

"It's nothing." I mumbled, not wanting to talk about it at the moment. My father sensed this with his freakish parent instincts and began to walk away.

He went back to the pantry and with a smile he asked "waffles or pancakes?"

This Is why I love my dad.

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story, I am sorry about the week late update but this week is finals week so yea. I might have to wait to update both of my stories until after this week if you could just be patient. I live for review so please do so :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**So thank you all so much for this response! I love you all, but not in a creepy stalker way…. Weeeelllll…. Hahaha XD just kidding. Thank you all for your favorites and followers. I am currently at; 37 favs, 55 follows, and 34 reviews. I thank all of those people and everyone who is reading**

**Anyway the next chapter is up and I hope you enjoy it, please read and review XD**

…

**Stiles: **

It had been about a week since the Scott situation and since then I haven't really left the house. I let myself mope and soak in self-hatred. My dad, if the look on his face was anything to go off of, was worried. He refused to ask anything until I was ready to talk about it, and was just there for support, which I was grateful for.

I had no friends so what was the point of leaving? I could spend the next two weeks of summer indoors…

That was my plan up until my father had, had enough of my moping. He gave me a twenty and told me not to come back in the house for a few hours that I needed some sun.

"Well then…" I sighed as I made my way to the car "I guess it's to the movies for me."

…

I arrived at Cinemark twelve, the place wasn't very pact considering it was a Tuesday and most people had to work. I made my way up the isle into the ticket booth.

I arrived at the ticket booth beginning to get out the money for my ticket when the young women began to leave shouting something about her break before flipping her hair and clacking her feet right out the door.

I sighed and leaned my head on the glass and sighed.

_Nothing is going right, first I lose my who weren't even my friends at all, then Scott shows up and wouldn't leave, and now I can't even see x men days of future past… all I wanted to do was…_

I came out of my thought by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see a boy about my age, with dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes to match. He was hot to say the least.

My mouth began to open and close, I was trying to find the words to say, but nothing came. I was looking into his eyes and they were just sucking all of my common sense with it. He was smiling, a smile that was entirely his own and just kind of brightened the word.

"What movie would you like to see sir?" he said leaning up on his elbows. I just wanted to melt, but I found the words to speak.

"Um, one for x men days of future past." I managed to get out. He began to shake his head. That pulled me out of whatever

"what?!" I spluttered "Marvel is amazing!"

"DC is better" he laughed.

"Batman yes is amazing, joker is amazing, but other than that DC has gone downhill and almost nothing they do is relevant."

"And this is coming from?" he purred leaning up more on his elbows.

"One Stiles Stillinski, that's who." I said trying hard not to stare. "and who is this poorly educated man in front of me that I must show the ways of Marvel?"

"Well stiles Stillinski, I am Kile Monroe, and if anyone is in need of education it is you." Kile laughed eyes bright with enthusiasm and challenge. He wanted a challenge… he wanted to talk to me. For the first time in what felt like years I smiled, a real actual all teeth showing smile. I didn't have to fake it, I didn't have to put a mask on to have a smile.

"Well Marvel is better." I challenged.

"Hell no DC all the way." He fought.

We continued on with our argument for what felt like mere minutes, he would say something about his favorite villain or superhero, and I would say their faults, and then it would be the other way around. It was fun and amazing, just being able to joke around and smile with someone, I almost forgot what that felt like. I was about to make a witty retort about what a crappy hero the green arrow was when I was interrupted by a screech.

"Can you please hurry it up I've been standing here for twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" I whispered and looked at the time. I realized the time and I have been here for over an hour. My eyes went wide, I have been talking to an insanely hot male for an hour and there were no awkward pauses. I looked over at Kile and he was just laughing, and it was possibly the most beautiful sound I ever heard. My mind started to drift over to Derek and one of the very rare times he did laugh, how amazing it sounded to my ears. I shook my head to try and rid my bad thoughts, an action that went unnoticed by Kile thank god.

"Okay, okay you win Mr. Stiles Stillinski" he laughed

"Good at least I could give you just a bit of education to the uneducated, and look at this you made me miss my movie." I fake pouted.

He smiled and looked down at the ground, and I most certainly melted.

"Well I must take you out for a victory dinner, and you could say apology dinner Saturday at eight?" Kile said looking me right in the eye.

"As a date? I questioned skeptically, when he nodded my skepticism increased.

"With me?" I continued to question. Kile just rolled his eyes and began to write something down on a piece of paper. Once he was done he slid it towards me, it was his number!

"I'll pick you up at eight ok?" he said and winked. I smiled.

"O-okay." I stuttered.

"hurry the hell up!" a man from the back of the line shouted.

"I better be going." I sighed a little disappointed that I have to leave

"Yeah, you better, I will see you soon." He whispered, in dare I say it, the most seductive whisper I have ever heard. He then reached out and touched my hand. It was warm and soft, but at the same time it was rough and commanding. I melted into the human touch that I have craved so long. It was gone far too soon as he nodded towards the door with a smile.

I began to head towards the door and got about twenty steps before he was slammed into a wall, not too hard to make a thud or to actually hurt for that matter, actually it was as if my attacker wanted to make sure it didn't hurt. I was about to scream out when a ruff hand covered my face, I opened my eyes to see Derek in front of me.

My eyes narrowed at him and my eyes turned purple, as my teeth began to sharpen I bit down on his hand hard enough to draw blood. He removed my hand and as I began to walk away, features returning to normal, I was cornered by the rest of the pack. Isaac and Danny to my right with Lydia and Jackson in the middle, and finally Scott and Alison to my right, they were creating a half circle and had me pinned to the brick wall, Peter wasn't here he was off doing whatever it is peter does. Derek looked at me, his eyes held not only anger but something more… betrayal?

I sighed "what do you want?" my tone was hard, but I don't care. Their eyes looked sad.

"Look we are sorry for what we did?" Isaac said

"Yeah we won't do it again." Scott chimed in.

"We miss you."' Lydia added.

I looked around to their pleading eyes. I felt bad, hurt, and downright horrible.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, it was a simple question, but I needed this more than anything. I looked around to see their confused faces, all silent and looking for answers.

"You don't even know what you did." I said deathly calm. "You don't even know why I am angry do you!"

I looked around and huffed a humorless laugh. I began to take a step forward when Scott stepped in front of me.

"Stiles…" was all he got to say before everything went red and I felt the change come on. I lifted up my hand and began to practice my fae magic. I swung my hand out and watched as Scott was flung against the wall, instantly going still, I zoned in on my hearing senses to hear his heart beat meaning he wasn't dead just unconscious. I smiled, allowing my rows of sharp teeth to show.

Isaac was next and I allowed him to swing, I grabbed his arm and flipped him, once he was on his back I pulled my arm back ready to swing when Danny jumped on my back. I lifted my arm and concentrated, I willed him along with the whole pack, keeping Isaac for myself, to move upward and then dropped them onto the ground and soon everyone minus Derek, including the big bad alpha stilled. Isaac was up and growling, he made a swing to my head which I easily avoided and mad a punch in the gut, with the air being knocked out of him, he landed on the ground with a thud. I punched him twice in the face and soon he too stilled.

I took a deep breath allowing myself to calm down; I stepped back and ran to my jeep. Well so much for a good day.

…

**Derek:**

I awoke before the others. I allowed my breathing to return to normal and put my head back down on the cold concrete. I began to think about stiles talking to that guy… what was his name again? Kameron? Kile? Yeah that was his name, Kile.

I don't know why I care so much, so what stiles has a date, what's the big deal. But I was so overcome with hatred for Kile that he got to see the whisky colored eyes and I didn't. What was this feeling called? Jealousy? No it can't be, I hate stiles. Don't I?

Well that was enough digging into emotion for one day, because I soon heard the rest of my packs heart beat begin to beat faster indicating that they were now awake.

"What happened?" Scott mumbled through his throbbing headache

"We got our asses handed to us by Stillinski, that's what." Jackson began as he put his head back to the concrete once again. "Never thought I would say that." He finished.

At that moment Alison let out a groan of pain. Scott allowed himself to growl. I got up and began to exam in the hunter who I now considered pack.

"She will be fine, not even a concussion, stiles must have been gentle with her considering she is human." I said, pleased with the control stiles possessed, it was impressive.

"Still was that really necessary?" Scott asked. And I looked around to my pack still healing on the ground. For some reason it was taking them longer than usual to heal… huh I will have to look into that at a later note.

"we don't know what we did, we just want him back." Lydia supplied, "we should at least know what we did wrong that made him this angry." She concluded.

It was true; everyone was suffering from losing their not so human pack member. It had my wolf whining and howling just to hold the boy, for reasons unknown. Stiles had done so much that no one really even thought about or even appreciated. He would heal their wounds, help Isaac from panic attacks, he would cook and even clean the den from time to time.

I put my head in my hands finally understanding why he was so made. The pack and I take him for granite, and we set him over the edge.

…

**No pov: **

Peter stood a little way away watching as stiles lays waste to the whole pack in a matter of minutes. His power is growing and peter knows it. Derek is starting to feel the bond of a mate engulf him, not having stiles around will make him weak and vulnerable… the perfect time to strike, but even with his power being at a low, he still has a pack that has no problem ripping him apart.

Peter needs stiles, the only problem would be convincing the younger man to join him, he obviously can feel the bond too, but instead of growing weaker his power only grows. _I wonder what kind of power he would possess being mated to an alpha werewolf… he could be unstoppable. _He thought.

Peters plan was starting to come together, without stiles their power was dwindling, stiles was the glue that kept everyone together, even if they didn't realize or appreciate him. That was something peter could use to his advantage, his insecurities. Peter smirked, without stiles the pack will fall apart and with Derek weak he could take the alpha status.

Peter let out a humorless laugh as he walked away back towards the den.

…

**So there you go folks. Sorry for the latish update I had exam week last week and just got out for the sun=mmer. Hope you enjoyed it XD please review and tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So the response is flipping amazing. This is only my second story and already this is just amazing. I am hoping to get at least one hundred of everything, favorites, reviews, and follows by the end of the story :D yall think I can do it?**

**Well I love all of you! And hope to hear what you guys think about my story!**

…

**Stiles:**

I began to pace back and forth trying to calm my breathing at what just happened. I knew I shouldn't feel guilty but I do. Something inside of me began to whine at the thought of hurting my pack. I had acted out in a fit of rage, I allowed my anger to control my decisions and I knew I shouldn't… it wasn't like I had purposely set out to win a fight with six betas and an alpha it just kind of happened. But still I had hurt my pack… my family.

_But they're not your pack, they don't even like you, you mean nothing to them!_

I know, I know. But the thought of Derek laying there unconscious is what really got me, I wanted to sprint over there and just see if he was okay, I had always had a crush on the guy even before I came to terms with the fact that I was gay but this was ridiculous. It was like a force of nature was pulling me towards him almost like a bond, and I was tugging at it. It hurt my chest to have caused him pain.

So I, being a fan of ignoring the problem until it goes away, decided to sleep.

…

**Dream**

_I was breathing heavy as I began to look around, all I saw were thick green trees. I was running but I didn't know from what. _

_I soon heard a quick gasp of breath so I looked to my right, when I turned my head to come face to face to a bloody Derek. My eyes widened and soon began to swell with tears._

"_Help me" he whispered_

"_Help me, help me stiles. Stiles help me." He kept whispering. Soon my hands were working trying to heal hum my heart racing a million miles a minute. I soon looked around to take in my surrounding and my eyes landed on Isaac and Danny lying next to each other throats slashed._

_So much blood, always so much blood. Tears began to flow freely from my eyes. And I began to look around again taking in the bodies of my pack. Everyone was dead minus Derek and I._

_I scrubbed my face of the tears trying to stop the hurt that was pounding in my heart. I had to save Derek. My mind kept screaming it at me._

_**Save Derek, save Derek, save Derek, save Derek.**_

_I looked at him with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to speak._

"_You could've saved them Stiles but you were too __**weak **__to do anything and I hope you know just how __**pathetic **__you are." He spit out and then smiled, his teeth stained red from the blood. Soon his heart beat slowed into nothingness and I was left alone, the cold nipping away at my fingers. All of a sudden I heard a voice behind me, and I remembered I was running from something… or someone…_

"_You couldn't have saved them stiles…. After all you can even save yourself." He all to familiar voice said… but I couldn't place who it was._

_Before I could turn around and see who it was that slaughtered my friends I was suddenly in pain. I felt the red hot liquid begin to roll down my stomach. I looked down to see claws pierce my stomach. I was soon released and kicked down to the ground. I made choking noises as I felt blood begin to well up in my throat. The metallic taste was almost unbearable. The edges of my vision began to get dark. Before I could close my eyes I began to hear voices._

"_All your fault, all your fault."_

"_You could've saved us Stiles." _

"_Why didn't you save s Stiles?"_

_It was my pack, my dead pack. And they kept repeating the same things over and over again, yelling it over and over again. I used the last of my strength to pick my hands up and cover my ears. When that wasn't enough to block out the sound that seemed to pound my ear drums I screamed on top of my lungs. _

**End of dream**

I woke up screaming, basically drowning in a pool of sweat.

"It's just a dream, you're ok. It's just a dream." I mumbled to myself.

I looked at the clock and frowned as it read three fourth five am. I hopped out of bed and got dressed. I headed down to the kitchen and wrote my dad a note telling him I went out.

_I can't believe you're doing this they don't even like you _I thought sadly. Just because I want to go visit them doesn't mean I care… right?

…

When I arrived at the hale house I wasn't surprised to see all of the wolves outside. They probably heard me from a mile away. I couldn't help the relief that seemed to engulf my entire body. I jumped out of the car and made my way towards them. I looked at the pack, they all seemed so tired, they had bags under their eyes as if they hadn't slept in days, even Lydia looked less put together and slightly on edge. I tried not to feel guilty but it was hard not to. but what did I do? This couldn't be because of me! Everyone was outside since the whole pack had a room and basically lived here, even Alison. (whom Scott probably told I was here)

I walked right up to Isaac and Danny and enveloped them both in a tight hug; I couldn't help the tears that seemed to appear in my eyes. I breathed them in and allowed them to nuzzle my neck. I moved to everyone doing the same thing to each one of the wolves and even allowed Alison a hug.

I moved to Derek and pulled him down into a tight hug, he tensed up at the contact then seemed to calm down and dare I say it lean into the touch.

_How pathetic you are._

The words came rushing back to me and soon I pulled away.

"This does **not** make s friends." I spat seeming to come back to reality. It felt as though something lead me here. Almost as if it were instinct. Their smiles began to drop and began to look sad and lost.

I began to walk away when the door opened and out popped peter.

"I hope you have a lovely night stiles." He said and I froze immediately. That was the voice from last night. The hairs on the back of my neck began to stick up and my stomach began to churn. Something wasn't right.

I shook my head allowing the feeing to leave but I just couldn't shake it.

I began to head home feeling a million pounds lighter, knowing they were safe just made me feel lighter. Even if I didn't care about them… old habits die hard.

I couldn't care about them… right? No they abandoned me, used me. I meant nothing to them so they don't mean shit to me. The blaze of anger returned to my eyes as my grip tightened on the steering wheel, the grip was so tight my knuckles turned white.

This was going to be a long drive home

**Derek: **

We all watched as stiles drove away, allowing his last words to fully sink in; my betas began to flea back into the den. No one has been getting much sleep since Stiles has left. it felt like the bond that connects pack was slowly breaking. The tie that I has=d to him slowly but surely dissipating until it would eventually become nothing.

Everyone was tired and on edge without stiles especially me, I don't know why, but I was feeling my control slip in each passing day the doe eyed boy was away from my presence. All I wanted to do was swarm him with hugs… but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything.

"I miss stiles." Scott whined from the couch as he nuzzled further into Alison's shoulder.

Everyone, even Alison, was feeling this loss… all minus peter that was presumably asleep in his room. Everyone began to whine in agreement.

"I miss mom." Isaac said while half asleep. Everyone froze at those words.

"Why did you say that Isaac?" I asked hesitantly by the looks on everyone's faces it was apparent they thought this too.

"Because he takes care of us in ways you can't." Isaac said simply through a yawn. Everyone nodded in agreement apparently coming out of whatever trance they were in and joined the conversation. Isaac began to slip into Danny's lap as he brushes through his curly blonde hair. This was the first time in around a week and a half that Isaac had been able to rest so no one disturbed him. He was affected the most by stiles leaving.

"We need to get him back." Lydia whispered and Jackson nodded quietly. he was just as stressed as everyone here.

"But how?" Scott asked eyes wide with emotion.

"We will get him back…" I paused gaining the attention of my pack. "I don't care what it takes we will get him back."

**Stiles:**

The drive home wasn't as long as I thought it would be, I made it home in less than twenty minutes. The driveway was empty, so my father wasn't there. I walked inside and tore up the note before looking at the clock as it read six thirteen in block letters. I groaned as I trudged my way upstairs and flopped down on my bed.

This was bull… I shouldn't care about them anymore, they weren't my family… my thoughts began to wonder so I didn't hear the window unlatch or the footsteps approach my bed.

What had brought me out of my intense thinking was someone clearing their throat. It was safe to say I ended up on the on the floor after I had jumped so high I could practically touch the ceiling and gave a manly yelp. And yes it was manly as hell!

I closed my eyes thinking it was Derek, who I really really didn't want to talk to.

"Derek leave. I told you it doesn't make us ok." I barked really not in the mood.

"Wow is that how you always approach your visitor. I thought you would have more manners." A vary not Derek voice began to tsk. My eyes shot open as my features began to morph as the fae began to take hold. I swear every time I allowed the fae inside to take hold I felt a surge of power that I rather liked. This must be what the wolves are talking about, and to think I hid myself for so long…

I began to get in a crouching position so that way if need be I could leap onto the intruder and earn the upper hand. I came eye to eye with peter, and even if he was a part of Derek's pack and I had accepted him into my life didn't mean I trusted him. And now that I didn't want anything to do with them I really didn't want anything to do with him.

I growled low in my throat, something I had picked up from Derek (though I will deny it till my dying day that I did.), and had come in handy. Peter just laughed seemingly unaffected but I could see a tiny bit of fear wafting off of him along with smugness. The thing with being fae is that, yes occasionally I can smell people's emotions, but most of the time I see it. It comes off as colors, sort of like an aura.

I sat up straight allowing my features to return human and huffed a breath.

"Leave peter, I don't want to see you either…" I paused. "You know what I don't want to see you the most. " I spat sitting on my bed as he just watched me.

"Really, because I wasn't the one that disrespected you." He began taking steps forward with his hands behind his back.

"I wasn't the one who used you." He purred getting closer the bed.

"Who manipulated you." He whispered just enough for me to hear as he got to his knees and cocked his head to the side looking like a puppy.

"Who threw you away when you had so much to offer." He finished now whispering each syllable and saying it so sweetly. It sent a shiver down my spine, I wasn't used to people being this close… and even if it was peter it still felt nice. I cleared my head of everything that could be done with peter on his knees, remembering that it was peter we were talking about.

"What do you want peter?" I asked, voice shaking. His smile only grew as he realized the affect he was having on me. I rolled my eyes because yes the Hales were extremely gifted when it came to looks, and yes I did have a thing for a certain hale… but not this hale.

Peter stood up and leaned against the wall looking positively calm and collected, not a hair out of place.

"You." He answered simply and at the expression on my face continued after rolling his eyes.

"Not like that idiot." He said "I need some help getting some power, as you know I am still weak after coming back from the dead and I need it back." Peter finished picking at his nails looking bored.

"And how would you propose doing so? I am not killing, especially not for you." I spat the last part out like acid. Peter bounced off the wall and began to walk closer to me.

"Not really kill… just harm them till they can't put up a fight any longer and allow me to kill them. I need their power." He finished my anger began to rise. He was seriously asking me to torture someone to the brink of death and allow him to rip out their throats.

"Get. Out." I said, not even wanting to know who he had in mind. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"You are lucky I don't tell Derek about this now. Get. The fuck. OUT." I yelled, allowing my eyes to turn purple just for a brief second (again, something I leaned from Derek.) he flashed a quick smile and before I knew it he was out of the window.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and flopped down onto my bed after locking the window. I groaned into my pillow until I heard my phone vibrate. I picked it up and read the message.

**Message**

**7:15 am: Hey um I was wondering if you were still up for Saturday at eight? ~K**

I smiled at the text, this guy was amazing to look at and was interested in me… there had to be a catch. Well I guess I will figure it out on Saturday.

**7:16 am: Absolutely! I wouldn't miss my victory dinner… so it's a date… right? ~S**

I looked over the text before sending the message and tossing it on my nightstand by my bed. I wrapped my arms around my pillow and put my face deep into the whit fluff, staying on my stomach. I heard a vibrating noise and my stomach began to get queasy.

**Message**

**7:19 am: of course it's a date… unless you don't want it to be… then I wasted my best pick up material for nothing ;) ~K**

I smiled as I read the message

**7:21 am: I would love it to be a date. And just saying… you could've done better with the material. Just saying. ~S**

I didn't even think about it and sent the message falling back into the same position waiting for the vibration. When I heard it I got up so fast I almost fell out of the bed.

**7:24 am: that was prime material and obviously it worked if I got someone like you. Now I'll pick you up at 8 just be ready and wear something nice ;) you seem to need some time to get over something… I won't ask but ill treat you to a good time. Now I have to get to work… but I am really looking forward to it. Bye :) ~K**

**7:26 am: have fun with your responsibilities! And I am looking forward to it to! Bye! :)**

I smiled as I put down my phone. Hopefully he actually is a good guy and not some asshole looking for sex. He actually cares and can tell that I am having a hard time with everything that is happening, even though he doesn't know what is going on.

Maybe I will actually enjoy myself for once, without all this werewolf bull over my head.

At that moment I heard the door open and then close along with keys clanking on the counter, a tell tail sign that my father was home. I rushed to get my pajamas on and soon hopped into my bed. As soon as my eyes were closed the door swung open. The sheriff took in his son sleeping peacefully in his bed and smiled before leaving.

I sighed in relief and began to get comfortable in the soft comforter. My eyes began to sag and I realized just how tired I was. I hadn't been able to sleep a full night in since the first few days since I left, always getting interrupted by a nightmare and a panic attack. I closed my eyes, thinking of Kile and his eyes. Excited about the date and wondering what he has planned.

…

**So how do yall like it? Please read and review XD I know it has been over a week since I updated but I have been dealing with all kinds of stuff so to reward you all for waiting I decided to make this chapter longer. Thank you to all of you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Okay so if you read my story saving the pack you would know that I didn't post due to a death and I am sorry that I just haven't wanted to write because my mom has been really upset.**

**I am hoping to get to one hundred of everything by the time this story is done. And I am hoping to get reviews. XD **

**Please read and review.**

…

**Stiles:**

I woke with a start on Saturday knowing I had a huge day today, considering Kile was taking me out on a date to god knows where. I had texted Kile asking where on god's green earth he was taking me but he just replied with a 'you will find out' and added a smiley face which I will deny made me smile.

My stomach was in knots thinking about the cute boy from the movie theatres and how it was so easy to talk to him. I didn't want to mess this up, not like I mess everything else up. I wanted this to just be perfect… I deserved a night out with no drama of werewolves or crazed hunters. Just Kile and I having fun in each other's company.

I went to my closet thinking of what to wear; I wanted to at least look presentable for this date. No guys showed an interest in me and I didn't show an interest in other guys. A few girls here and there thought I was cute but I didn't really care. I only had my eye on Derek Hale and no one else considering I had long ago given up my crush on one Lydia Martin.

I looked into my closet, just standing for a moment and allowing the different combinations of possible combinations envelope my mind. I finally picked some clothes that I thought would look god on me and laid them on my bed before promptly exiting my room, and going down the stairs into the kitchen. Considering it was only one forty seven and I hadn't eaten breakfast I think some food was in order.

When I arrived into the warm kitchen, my dad sitting in the small chair by the round table in our dining room looked at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked smiling, happy to see his only son in a good mood In the first time in what felt like years.

"Why are you home? I thought you would be home. I asked trying to avoid the question. The look on his face basically spelled that it wasn't working and I better cut the crap. I sighed and began to rummage around until I found a case of strawberry pop-tarts and stuck them in the toaster.

"I requested the day off today. I haven't taken a day off in years and figured you would be happy about this." The sheriff said in an easy tone, still looking at me curiously.

"Of course I am dad. Just surprised me that you were home." Smiling I turned around just as the pop-tarts popped out of the oven. I grabbed a plate and made my way over to the table to sit with my dad.

"So, what's got you so happy son? Got a hot date?" he chuckled knowing stiles hasn't ben out much and that it takes human interaction to get a date.

I started to play with my food by splitting each one in half and allowing it to cool.

"Actually I do." I said in a quiet voice, hopping that my dad didn't hear me. My hopes where soon lost as my father turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"With who? Who is the lucky girl?" the sheriff said lightly and patted me on the shoulder. I swallowed a lump in my throat knowing I couldn't lie to my dad. I was tired of lying with the whole werewolf thing and so when I told him I promised not to lie anymore… I couldn't talk about the fae side of things just yet but I had a hunch he may have known considering how powerful she was, and how magical she made everything.

"HIS name is Kile Monroe." I said, making sure to say "his" loud enough for him to understand. I looked up at my father to still see the proud grin on his face. Relief took over my whole body at the thought of my dad being supportive of me.

"How the two of you meet?" he said smile plastered on his face at the very thought of his son getting out. I finally sat him down about what was wrong, leaving out the bits that included the pack following him to the movies and anything to do with me being fae, and he understood. The sheriff was angry with the way they were treating me but with some coaxing I managed to make him not go over there and shoot them all with wolfs bane bullets.

"Movie theatre, when you forced me out of the house. Thanks by the way. He is a good guy." I replied "so you don't mind that he is of the male gender?" I asked, heart pumping in my ears.

My dad laughed. "No you love who you love. You can tell me anything stiles… anything ok?" suddenly turning serious and looking at me expectantly.

"yeah." I whispered, tears brimming my eyes.

"But if your alone, be safe" the sheriff couldn't help the grin that split his face as my face turned bright red, knowing exactly what he meant.

"DAD?!" I screeched, and he laughed at me.

…

We sat in the living room talking about anything and everything. I had to listen to questions like 'how old is this boy' and 'where are you going?' to which I had to reply with a simple I don't know. Which I wasn't lying. I really don't know!

Soon it was seven and I needed to go get a shower and begin to get ready. I turned on the water and allowed the hot water roll down my back and take the knots that seemed to be forming on my back due to stress.

I may have stayed in the shower longer than needed, but I didn't care. I jumped out of the shower and dried off, towel around my waist and headed off to my bed and looked at the clothes that hung on my bed.

I had black skinny jeans that hugged my legs and wrapped around my ankles so that way I could tuck them into my red converse shoes. I had a red button up polo that seemed to drape around my waist without looking baggy and actually fit quite nicely. Lydia picked out this exact outfit actually.

My heart seemed to hurt at the thought of my long ago crush. Once I realized just how very much in love with Derek and was using her as an excuse not to confront these feelings I was having, we turned out to be great friends… or at least I thought we were friends, but of course I meant nothing to them.

I shook my head to get rid of these awful feelings of despair and continued to get dressed. I had put on the whole outfit and examined myself in the mirror. Once I was satisfied with myself I looked at the time and smiled as it read seven forty five on the dot.

I began to descend down the stairs and once I looked at my dad with a grin. His eyes went wide and he smiled.

"You look nice stiles. Didn't even know you had nice clothes." He laughed and went to run his fingers through my now long hair only to realize that it was actually gelled.

"Wow even breaking out the gel, oh I thought my son well." He smiled and put his hand down. The sheriffs' eyes began to wonder around my body to look at the outfit I had worn.

"Hey I resent that." I stated and then narrowed my eyes playfully. I heard him laugh a laugh that I hadn't heard in so long. It was almost as good as hearing Derek leave. I opened my eyes to say a witty remark but before I had the chance the doorbell rang and I rushed to get it. I saw out of the corner of my eyes my dad start to get up but I didn't care.

When I opened the door, Kile stood in the door way holding one white rose, I couldn't help the dopey smile that made an appearance on my face at how he was shifting from foot to foot nervously. It made me feel a lot better about the situation and seemed to calm my nerves. After I was done thinking about that I took the time to actually look at the boy in front of me. He looked absolutely amazing. He wore a black Henley with blue jeans that seemed to hug his hips and bring out his chocolate brown eyes, black boots and his wavy hair that seem to poor out on his forehead and make me want to fun my fingers through his thick locks. The boy in front of me was taller and had a bigger frame then me but he was skinny and seemed to be built as his muscles seemed to ripple from his shirt.

His eyes were wide as they raked over my body. I went red with the attention I was receiving and motioned him to come inside.

"You… you look stunning." He stuttered as he looked for words to say and a slight blush made its way to his cheeks. I bowed my head trying to hide the blush that threatened to creep on my cheeks.

He offered me the white rose that he had in his hand.

"I got this for you." He smiled and our hands brushed as I took the rose. I was about to open my mouth but was soon stopped by my father clearing his throat.

"Why don't you go find a vase for that flower son, and then go put it in your room." He stated, looking over at Kile. I nodded and headed off to find a vase. I found a beautiful small vase and went upstairs to put it by my bedside table. When I came downstairs I was greeted by a very pale Kile and my father's arm around his shoulder.

"Dad… what did you do." I asked concerned.

"Oh nothing." He said bringing Kile a little closer and I swallowed. "just making sure Kile here knows the rules for dating the SHERIFFS son" he finished, grinning like a mad man.

Before anything else could happen I grabbed Kile by the wrist and dragged him out of the house.

…

My leg was bouncing and my fingers where tapping on the dash. I was nervous… more than nervous. I had never been on a real date with anyone before, especially anyone as handsome as Kile.

I soon felt warmth on my hand and I looked over to see Kile's hand on top on mine and soon went in o loop our fingers together. I all but melted in the warm touch that I craved so long. He looked at me worriedly.

"I'm sorry I'm nervous… haven't really been on a date." I mumbled lamely, never taking my eyes off the road ahead.

"How do you think I feel being around someone as gorgeous as you?" he supplied and looked at the road once again, not noticing my cheeks flair up with color for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"And anyway, how does someone like you not already taken… how did I get that lucky." He said as if he were talking to himself and not to me.

I huffed a laugh.

"I wish everyone felt that way… no one really likes to be around me." I said as I looked down into my lap and the car came to a stop.

"well they are stupid… your amazing stiles." He whispered seductively. I couldn't help but lean over and kiss him.

It was chaste and short but it was a kiss. I smiled as he began to drive not paying attention the world outside as I closed my eyes.

…

**Okay so I was going to make that longer but I wanted to do a vote. Who wants a nice Kile and who wants a mean one? I have ideas for both but want to see what my amazing readers want me to do. XD leave me a comment and I shall do a tally! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**So due to your votes I will be doing…. NICE KILE! But just for my mean Kile fans I will be adding a pinch of that in just for you! I love all of you that voted! Oh and I just hit 100 followers! Thank you to everyone who stuck with me and who reviewed and thank you to those who are new. It came out foooorrrrrrrr… 14 nice and 5 mean. Thank you all my voters**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to vote! Thank you for all of my support on this story and I excited to be continuing it!**

**Enjoy…**

…

**Stiles:**

I woke up with a shaking feeling on my shoulder. My eyes opened everything blurry due to sleep. My hands came to my face so that I could rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Where am I" I asked confused as to why I was moving. When I heard the slight chuckle from the seat next to me, I bolted into the upright position. Visions of earlier came to mind, kissing Kile, his soft touch and the words that just seemed to sound like silk that put me to ease until I finally fell asleep.

"sorry." I mumbled quietly as if I didn't want to hear me. I feel asleep on a date! How stupid could I be?

"It's totally okay, you're cute when you sleep. We just have to get out and walk a little bit. Besides you were only asleep for maybe fifteen minutes. You look like you haven't slept good in a while… so I let you sleep." He finished and got out of the car.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and went for the door handle, but before I could open the door it came open on its own. I was surprised at first, thinking it was a supernatural creature coming to kill me as usual, but I soon noticed Kile standing outside the door holding up. He was being a gentleman.

I couldn't help but smile; no one has ever done that for me before, and felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, swallowing my whole face in color. I stepped out of the car just as Kile did a mock bow. A bubble of laughter escaped my throat and he closed the car door.

"After you my king." He said trying and succeeding to get me to smile.

"Well, considering I don't know why you are dragging me to the preserve at this hour and I have no clue where we are going, I don't think your king can lead the way." I retorted smiling. As soon as I thought of the preserve I thought of Derek and the pack. My smile faded and I could feel the sadness seeping into my skin once again.

I felt my hand go warm ad I looked to see Kile holding my hand wearing an expression only to be described as worried. I smiled and instantly forgot about all my problems, I forgot how everyone used me, how I wasn't loved.

"Look you seem sad." Kile started, looking downs slightly as we began to walk. "I can see why you would be nervous… but not sad. Are you okay?" he asked this time looking at me as if he needed this answer. Like he couldn't live without it.

I was so surprised that he had noticed that something was wrong, that not only did he noticed, but he cared enough to ask and was making sure I was okay. I looked at him with wonder in my eyes and began to tell him everything. I told him how I lost my friends; how they used me and didn't even remember my mother's death… not even Scott. Of course I left out anything to do with werewolves. And when I was done I was almost to the point of tears.

Kile stopped and looked at me wide eyes and cupped my cheek he leaned in and it felt as if he were taking all the pain away with one kiss. It wasn't deep but intimate all the same.

"You should never be treated like that… you are truly an amazing person. Don't you ever forget that." He said determination in his tone. He needed me to hear him and to understand that the words he was saying were the truth. I nodded and we kept walking, hands laced together as we did so.

"We are almost there." Kile said happily, excitement edged into his voice. My heart thrummed with excitement, I loved surprises no matter how much I denied it… even to myself. I like trying to figure out the destination… or really anything based off of what little clues that ended up being recovered.

We continued to walk along the narrow path, hands swinging gently through the soft breeze until we reached the end of the stretched out trail. I gasped in surprise at the sight before me.

I saw at the edge of the cliff, that I instantly recognized as the meeting spot that Scott and Alison visited frequently in secret all of the lights of the city that seemed to sparkle off of shore. Just at the edge but not quite over board was a gleaming white table with a golden table cloth covering the outside of the table. On it was two white glass plates with napkins and silverware, all around in the trees that surrounded us were fairy lights that just made everything come alive. My heart began to thrum against my chest at the thought of anyone doing this for me.

No one has ever done anything this amazing for **ME** or gave me really any type of attention really. I looked at him, appreciation settling deep in my eyes. He just smiled brightly allowing the word to see his beauty but only allowing me to have a glimpse of the beauty that lay within him.

Kile began to walk ahead and pulled out my seat waiting for me to sit. I took a sat, mouth open with amazement. I was still baffled at the amount of work that had gone into planning the perfect date. I soon heard music start to play.

I listened to the piano start to play along with what I could only describe as a violin. It was enchanting and I was soon captivated by the charming lullaby.

"Sorry I couldn't get any one to do this live… I did the next best thing and recorded myself for like three hours." Kile said with a smile and a slight blush that seemed to creep onto his face and soon reached underneath the table to pull out a small basket.

"I hope you like Italian." He said and began to pull out a large thing of spaghetti that looked absolutely fantastic.

"You can play piano? And the violin?" the question just seemed to tumble out of his mouth before I could so much as think to stop it.

"Yes actually I love music. Its one of my passions and I do wish to do something that involves that in my life." He answered, voice slicked with sweetness as he put a big heap of spaghetti on my plate and then adding the same portion onto his plate.

"Tell me if it is good." the older boy said and watched as I took the first bite and nearly melted into a pile of goo.

"Did you cook this?" I said in-between mouthfuls; I swallowed and allowed more of the delousesness to seep into my stomach. Kile simply laughed and took a bite of his food.

"No I can't cook to save my life. I ended up picking it up from that small Italian place down the street." He finished before taking another bite of food.

"Well I can cook so maybe for our next date I could cook for you… or teach you how to." I said casually, not noticing what I had said.

"so there will be a next date Hu?" Kile asked innocently smile appearing on his face.

"oh… uh no I mean it if you don't want to that's totally cool. Totally fine with me. We can be friends. Totally fine." I laughed through the pain that began to thrum in my heart. I was stopped with warmth that spread through my body. I looked to see Kile's hand over lapping mine and looking at me with wide venerable eyes.

"I would love for another date." He said before smiling widely. His eyes flashed up to meet mine and I saw amusement swimming in his eyes. He looked so happy and content. He was just happy being around me, didn't think I was annoying or a loud mouth. To him it was a privilege just to take me out, just to be in my presence.

Kile suddenly got up and changed the song. I smiled as recollection played in my mind. Kile began to walk back but this time he stopped right in front of me, eyes wide and hopeful, with his hand stretched out for me to take.

"Care to dance." He whispered, and I smiled a small but genuine smile. I took his hand and without another word I was being whisked away as the melody hit me and I listened to _if I die young _by Sam Tsui. I would listen to this song on repeat for so many nights thinking of my own life and then my mothers. I looped my arms around his neck and let out a gasp as I felt is hands snake around my waist.

Kile began to freeze thinking it was a gasp of pain and not pleasure. I smiled and motioned for him to continue as the song began.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down in a _

_Bed of roses._

The songs bitter sweet lullaby echoed in my ears until the hands around my waist seemed to tighten and bring me closer. Kile's body was so warm and I allowed myself to go just a little limp at his touch. His warmth seemed to radiate off of him and seemed to soak into my bones.

"Calm down." he whispered in my ear, and a shudder seemed to pass down my spine.

"I can feel your heart beat… its okay to allow me to get close. To allow someone to get close." Kile finished same seductive whisper playing in his voice. And at this the world around me dissipated until it was no longer there. The song began to get washed up in my ears until I no longer heard it. I laid my forehead on his shoulder and began to soak up his scent. Allowing my eyes for a brief moment to turn purple and then fade out like an old photograph. He smelled so good my fae was practically purring with delight, but I was careful so he wouldn't see.

I was distantly aware of the song slowing and suddenly stopping but we remained dancing until the next songs sweet tune began to play. It was another slow song as if perfectly made for the occasion I pulled him closer and tried think of how it was even possible. Our bodies fit perfectly into each other's and I felt a whine of surprise deep in his chest, trying to hide the fact that he was surprised. Surprised to see how much I was allowing him in even though something seemed so off.

"I'm taking it you made this play list for all your dates." I said eyes closed, head still on his shoulder.

"No just for you." he whispered and tightened around my waist reassuring. Our movements where slow paced and lazy but it just felt good to be held by someone, to not feel like the world will crash and burn if I didn't keep up the charade. I felt like I could breath and allow someone to just hold me up, even if it was just for a second.

With the pack I had to be strong all the time. I could never falter even when everyone else did I had to remain, happy and cheery smile never leaving my face… that was just how it was. But with Kile it was like he was willing to take some of the pain away, he almost knew what I needed.

_It's okay to allow me to get close. To allow __**someone**__ to get close. _The words began to ring inside my head. He wanted me to let someone in and even if that person wasn't him he just wanted me to be able to open up.

"I know you've been hurt stiles." He began his voice soft and gentle. "I know that whatever made you so sad that you just haven't been out, made you so upset that it seems to lie on your face, even when you try and drawn it out… then it's pretty big. But** I**." Kile seemed to want to get the point across that he was different. "… Won't hurt you ok?" he finished

I lifted my head as we still swayed to the music and out bodies almost attached to each other and looked at his face. Looking for any sign of a lie, anything that he was saying was untruthful or that he was going to stab me in the back. I looked in his face and in his deep brown eyes and saw nothing but the truth. I couldn't help but look over everything that he had done just for the first date.

The amazing food and music would've done it for me but no, he made the trees sparkle and come to life as if they were a real person. He made sure to put it all by the cliff so that way we could over look Beacon Hills and see the beautiful streets that seemed to twinkle like morning stars.

I looked back at him, smiling gracing my face and pulled him close. Our lips brushed as we moved with the slow song swaying our hips gently. I surged forward and pressed our lips together. It was nothing like the first time. This time was hot and passionate and NEEDY. I needed this. I needed to have someone to wrap their arms around me and tell me they can see through the bullshit… but the still wanted to see me again. His tongue pressed against my teeth, asking for permission to enter which I gladly gave. He began to explore the inside of my mouth and I breathed it all in. I could smell everything on him; the sharp cologne did nothing to mask his scent of honeydew and spring time. He smelt like home and happiness. I couldn't get enough and when we broke apart it felt to soon.

I was amazed how hot things had gotten that fast and how I managed to keep upright and keeping in step with the music and keep pace with him.

All of a sudden I saw his smile disappear and a tight straight line on his mouth. After that I heard someone clear their through gruffly. I instantly froze knowing who it was on instinct. I had heard it before so many times. I whirled around so fast the world began to spin and came face to face with none other than Derek hale.

A very, very pissed off Derek hale.

…

**So this is by far my most popular story. I want to thank all of you for voting again! And sorry to leave you with this cliff hanger!**

**So an idea popped into my head and I don't know if I should do it. I was talking to a good friend of mine and she told me to leave it to you guys along with a few ideas. So here it is.**

**Do you think Kile should be in the know of supernatural? And if so how? It cant be anything supernatural besides a hunter! **

**So tell me what you think and vote in the reviews! **

**Love yall!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**So I love you all and due to your amazing votes I will be doing… I really don't know. I didn't get a lot of votes and I'm still not sure where I want this to go. But I do know I will make him "in the know" even if it might not come till later until he says he is in the know.**

**Most likely I will make him know and be a hunter. But let's just see what I write shall we ;) **

**Enjoy XD**

…

**Stiles:**

I stood there, frozen in place. I couldn't help notice the way Derek and the pack looked. Everyone was pale, hair frazzled and disoriented in some way. They looked how I felt, like something was dragging down on their hearts and making it hard to breathe. Even Mr. Sourwolf himself looked like absolute crap and he never looked bad, he had pale skin and dead eyes that seemed to sag with sadness… like he was missing something, something that made him Derek.

"Who the hell are you?" it was Kile and he was looking to each person as if trying to dissect them for answers.

"We… we are…" Scott trying to grope for words and failing big time was cut off by Isaac.

"We are his friends." He drawled out like that should ward Kile off and not be touching me. I stiffened at the word friends because no, they weren't and that shouldn't be a word thrown around lightly. To me friends were supposed to be a life line, someone who would be around when you need them, and that wasn't what they were.

"We know him." Derek said as if reading my mind. I looked in the alphas eyes, gaze never wavering and he never looked away. Kile must have pieced it together, why I must've been so sad and distant. Why I was stiff and frozen in my spot when I have allowed myself to enjoy just being in his presence and his warmth because all of a sudden a warm arm snaked around my waist shooting good feelings back up into my spine. It was comfort and him telling me that he is here for me, I leaned into the touch and momentarily forgot everyone else was there.

Well almost, until the warmth was gone and I heard, what I knew from experience was someone getting knocked into a wall… or in this case a tree, and was more than likely suspicions were confirmed when I spun around to see Kile hanging with Derek's hand on his throat whispering incoherent words.

I just stood there, wondering what the hell had happened. What I missed in that short period of time. What the actual hell…

"Stiles you need to grow up, please we need you. We understand that we shouldn't have said all those things and we realize that we need you." It was Danny who seemed to speak up, I looked up and suddenly reality came back and I wasn't just mad. I was livid. They come in here thinking there are all high and mighty and ruin this awesome date… Ha. Ha. Ha. Hell no.

I was off in a flash and began to make my way in between Derek; my eyes were going between purple and their normal brown. I wanted to lash out and take control but I had managed to keep it down. I turned to Derek.

"Let him go right now Derek." I got out through gritted teeth. And when he didn't I repeated myself this time louder and my voice quivered in anger.

When Derek finally complied Kile seemed to drop. I picked him up and examined him to make sure he was okay and when I deemed him so I turned to the group my eyes blazing.

"What the hell!" I screamed. "What the actual hell! If you are trying to get me back this is probably the stupidest way to do it! And you…" I said lowly pointing at Danny then moved it all around meaning to the whole group.

"I will not just "grow up." I air quoted and when I saw that Jackson was going to interrupt I stopped him.

"No you don't get to say shit. I have been lied to, used, tossed away, yelled at, and put in harm's way for you so you do not get to be mad. No not even a little. I have lied to my dad for you asshats. I have helped every one of you and get nothing but you know what? I didn't want anything but to feel included and you couldn't even do that for me! I tried so hard. I wanted you to be happy and to hell with my own happiness." Everything was getting to me, I knew I was crying but all of these emotions exploded in my chest… I just wanted to help.

"I just wanted some help! I just needed for once someone to lend me THEIR shoulder. That was the worst day of my life and none of you saw it and if you did you must not have given it a second thought… I was alone and I needed my best friend Scott!" I yelled the last part; it was getting hard to breath. All I saw was Scott start to reach for me and after many kidnappings I couldn't help the flinch. I turned towards Kile, he had wide eyes and looked… sympathetic.

I turned around with Kile's arm around my shoulder so I could support and help him walk. Before I was fully out of ear shot I turned around to see the surprised and heartbreak looks that seemed to hang from their faces like a mask.. I had to remember the pain they had caused me just to not turn back.

"I'm sorry if It wasn't good enough… I tried… I tried." I whispered to the group and the flinch I had gotten from Scott told me they heard it.

…

"So when were you going to tell me your fae and apparently friends with the hale pack" kile asked calmly from the passenger's seat of his car. He said he wasn't hurt an could walk but the signals he was given indicated that he was sore.

My eyes went wide as I turned my head to look at him. That wasn't something that was brought up casually as if you were discussing the weather.

"I'm not friends with them…" was all I could muster as he started the car.

He snorted at that and began talking "I gathered that but they miss you… I can tell." He managed weakly.

"Yeah well that's their problem I tried to stay but I just couldn't handle it anymore…" I whispered as if I were saying something wrong when it finally came crashing down that he knows what I am and what the pack where… he knew about the supernatural!

"I'm a hunter… I only go after rouges came here after I heard about the alpha and just decided to stay." He shrugged as if sensing my unasked question and then turned to look into my eyes, his were open and vulnerable…

"And its ok… I'm not saying run back to them I am just saying that they miss you. If they did all of those things then they don't deserve you. You are truly beautiful stiles." He said with such sincerity and love in his voice it made me look down. Once I did this I felt his hand come to my chin and prop up my head so I was looking at him.

"You deserve to be happy stiles." Was the last thing he managed to whisper before I surged forward and crashed our lips together. I managed to put all the emotions I felt into the kiss, all the anger and sadness. All the love and kindness. Everything into that kiss and when I pulled back I cursed the fact that I needed to breathe because I didn't want to leave that one kiss.

And judging by the breathless smile that seemed to tug on his lips I am going to say he didn't want it to either. But still even with how amazing Kile was I couldn't help but wonder how it would've been different if Derek was the one kissing me… and somewhere in my heart I knew that Kile would never be able to replace him… that it was SUPPOSED to be Derek… and that made me sad.

I said nothing when we started to drive away or when he laced his fingers with mine… but I still felt that uneasy wrongness in his touch like a part of me didn't want to accept that this wasn't Derek. I tried to shrug it off as we parted ways and I headed up to my room.

…

**Derek:**

"Derek I miss stiles." Isaac sniffed as he buried himself Danny's shoulder. My chest felt like it was ripping. I was the alpha; I could feel each and every emotion that was going through any of my betas heads at any given moment if I choose. But right now, without stiles, I felt like my control was slipping and was forcing me to experience all the pain and panic that each and every one in my pack where feeling as some sick and twisted punishment. As if my own wasn't enough.

Truth was I was going crazy without the spastic doe eyed boy and I don't know why. It felt as if the bonds that connected us all were being ripped away, like the very core of everything I ever was or will ever be was being shaken and I don't know if I could take it. Everyone, even Jackson and Lydia, hadn't slept in days and no one really wanted to eat. The very thing that seemed to keep everyone smiling and happy had just walked away… and apparently the problem ran deep.

I was mad… but not at anyone in particular… just myself. This was my fault. If only I would've seen how we ostracized him, how we just took him for granite and didn't think twice about it.

Yet he always came back… he just wanted to help us, all of us, and never thought about leaving until everything seemed to over whelm him and I could see why… I am a shitty person.

I growled in frustration, I began to think about how close that boy was to stiles. I don't know why I particularly cared but it felt as if he were touching something that was mine… and I don't share very well. Instinct took over me as I pushed him against the tree, I could smell faint traces of fear but all around he stayed calm and collected… something was up with that kid.

"I do to Isaac… I do too. But we are going to try and get him back. We need to." I sighed out getting to my feet and going over to my youngest beta.

"we are shit people you know that right?" Scott said eyes distant and glassy like he was remembering a faraway memory. I heard a faint whimper and couldn't help the flash of my eyes that Scott didn't even seem to notice. Everyone was hugging up with their significant other, drawing in comfort with touch. Allusion was hesitant at trying to do this for Scott but he came out of his trance and nuzzled into her shoulder mumbling this like 'I should've been there for him' and 'I am such a horrible friend.'

As much as I would love to just blame Scott I knew it was a team effort. I sighed again, something that I seemed to be doing a lot now… I felt like part of myself was missing and I couldn't help the whine that escaped my throat. Isaac turned to me and gave what seemed to be an understanding smile but it came out more of a grimace before slinging his arm over my shoulder with Danny still in tow.

Even with his reassuring presence I couldn't help but ask myself…

_Is stiles missing his sourwolf?_

…

**Peter:**

I stood little ways away and laughed as I watched the chaotic scene unfold before my eyes. Because I wasn't really considered pack the fact that stiles left didn't bear any tow on my limited strength… but it did on Derek… the alpha…

A laugh was pulled from my lips at the thought of slicing open his throat. All the power that I craved would be at my hands and this little situation was exactly what I needed. For some reason the Stillinski boy took so much more from this little rag tag group of misfits than I have ever seemed and for some reason a lot more from my nephew. Now I would be concerned… if I wasn't going to rip out his throat soon. I planned on killing his entire pack afterward and maybe more.

I let out a sigh… oh the things you do for power…

…

**So I know it has been a little while and I'm sorry but I got wrapped up in some other things… plus some shit has been happening and I just didn't feel like writing.**

**I hope this helps… this is my most popular story and I am loving this response… hopefully I can end this story with 100 of everything! ^-^ **

**Next update will be for saving the pack! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
